Who am I?
by Olympiangirl
Summary: Leah lives a bad life in the orphanage. When she escapes, she is instantly kidnapped by a man named Luke, who is talking about Gods and Goddesses....... And says Leah is the child of a new Goddess? It's better than I make it seem please R&R! T to be safe.
1. Kidnapped

My name is Leah

Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, I would be writing the fifth book!

Chapter one

Kidnapped

My name is Leah.

That's all I have from my parents. They left me on the doorstep of Chandler's home for orphaned children when I was baby.

Life here is terrible. If you are here, I'm sorry for you. If you aren't, never come here.

I have to go. I'm not telling where I'm going in case Mrs. Chandler finds this note. If a child finds this not, please keep my secret. Thank you.

Leah stopped writing. She figured this was as good as she was going to get. She had wanted to disappear without a trace, but she couldn't bring herself to do that. If she managed to survive on her own, she vowed she would comeback and change things. She didn't want any more children to grow up the way she did.

She cast one last glance at her roommate. They had gotten along so well…… but it couldn't be helped. She had to leave. NOW.

Out on the streets, Leah congratulated herself. That was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Mrs. Chandler was a sound sleeper.

"Watch it!"

Leah jumped. She'd been thinking and not looking where she was going. She had walked right into someone. "Oh, sorry."

It was hard to tell what the person looked like in the dark. "It can't be….." He muttered.

It was then that she noticed the other man behind him.

"Hey! Get a look at this!"

The second man stepped up. Leah noted he looked more like a teenager.

"Could it be?"

"Yeah," the teen grumbled, "I think it is."

Leah started backing up. "Um, excuse me," she started, but it ended in a shriek. The man was coming towards her. "Leave me alone!" She cried.

"Yeah, she's a strong one," muttered the teen. "I'm thinking Athena or Apollo. She obviously doesn't know."

"I don't know what? I have ears!"

The man nodded, then turned to me. "Girl. In the car."

"No!" I cried.

"Girl," he hissed, grabbing my arm, "you do not want to test me. Get. In. The. Car."

"No!" I cried again.

"Then I have no choice," he whispered, and everything went black.

I woke up feeling stiff-headed, cold, and sore. I wondered if it was a dream- I always woke up like that in the orphanage. But no. I was on the floor of a car, with my arms tied behind my back. The teenager was holding my legs together as he tied them up. I tried to scream before realizing there was a sock in my mouth. I apparently made too much noise waking up, because the teenager looked up and his eyes widened.

"Hey! She's awake!"

I tried to open the car door with my body to escape. The man from before blocked me. He smiled. "We'll have none of that. Get her up into a seat."

I was helped into sitting up. The teen pulled the gag out of my mouth. "Gee, thanks," I muttered. "That helps a lot."

He looked down at his feet. "Sorry," he muttered.

I got a better look at him in the light. He had strawberry-blond hair with deep brown hair. He looked like he was my age. He was kinda cute. Of course, he would have seemed cuter if he wasn't tying me up.

The other man took notice of me noticing the teen. "Oh, she can't know too much about us." He put a cloth over my mouth, and it smelled sickly sweet. Everything went black.

I woke up chained to a chair. A new teen was standing in front of me. Unlike the old one, he seemed to have a confidence about him that instantly made me hate him. Even worse, he was holding a sword. And I did _not _like what I saw behind him.

"So, a new one? Who are you?" he asked thrusting the blade at me.

"Leah."

He rolled his eyes. "Last name and parentage."

"No last name. No parentage."

He gave me a nick on the arm with the sword. It was shallow- it barely bled. I took it as a warning. "I'm an orphan."

"Ah. A new one. Which parent?"

Someone behind me said, "No clue."

I tried to turn my check and look behind me, but the boy caught my check with the blade and turned my head towards him. "Better. Now-"

"No, _I _want to know what's going on. Who are you? Where am I? And _what _is that thing behind you?"

He turned. "Oh, this? It's your new bed!"

My stomach lurched. Behind him was a table with straps on it.

"I hope you like it," he said, and everything went black.

I woke up on my new "bed." The boy was standing over me. My wrists and ankles were strapped to the table.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of this whole "get-knocked-out-and-wake-up-tied-or-chained-up" thing," I commented.

He snorted. "Get used to it. It's time for answers now."

I didn't like what that meant.

He smiled. "By the way, my name is Luke. Luke Castellan."

Dun dun dun duuuuuun!

Please R&R!


	2. Interrogation

Thanks sorry it's a super short chap

Thanks sorry it's a super short chap. But I thought it had detail...

Chapter two

Luke

I was still on the table. I assume you've read the chapter before this. (If not, go back and read that one, dummy!)

"Right. Cuz knowing your name is gonna help me a whole lot."

He smiled cruelly. "She's got sass."

Someone next to me said, "do we tell her?"

Luke turned to me. "Yes. You see, _Leah..._"

He gave my name extra force. "Gods are real."

Wow. Way to ease someone into something, idiot.

"Sure. And I'm the president's daughter."

"No. They are real. And you are one of their daughters."

Hey, I feel like I'm in a book. "Sure I am. Who's your Olympian parent, then?"

"Hermes."

I felt like blowing up. "No. No, No, NO! The gods are not real. You are crazy. You're kidnapping me and feeding me some crazy story, actually thinking I would believe it!? I mean, come on! If you're a son of Hermes, show me your powers. What do you do? What can you do? Nothing! All you can do is tell stories about things. Well, maybe this is how things are in your world, but in mine, I'm just an orphan!"

He looked at me, amused. "Finished?" And gave me a cut on the shoulder with the sword.

"Ow!" I screeched.

"That was some rant."

"Argh! You don't get it! I'm just an orphan who happens to be able to-"

I fell silent. I figured it would not be good to tell him.

But he had heard me. "Who happens to be able to do what?"

I kept silent. Blood started to drip down my arm.

He slapped me. I felt stunned. But I kept silent.

"You will regret this!" He raised his sword, and I thought he was going to kill me.

But he slammed the hilt of his sword into my face.

I instantly felt blood drip down from my nose. I think I had broken it. My cheek was already starting to swell.

"That was just the beginning. Tell me what it is or else-"

"No!"

There was a long silence. Finally Luke stood up. He turned off the lights and left the room. His voice echoed from the hallway.

"That was just the beginning Leah. Don't worry. There's more coming!"

I couldn't wait.

Sorry this was a short chapter, I'll add more detail and the next one will be longer- I swear on the sea that runs through my blood! (If you don't get it, check out my home page for my parent...)


	3. Derek

I lay in the darkness

I lay in the darkness. I was dozing in and out of sleep for the past hour until I finally fell asleep. A picture of Luke filled my dreams, and I had nightmares of the horrible past hour being replayed in my head over and over again.

"Leah? Are you in there?"

I recognized that voice. I was the teen from the car.

I willed myself to stay silent. He knew anyway.

He crept into my room from the hallway. He seemed to be really nervous.

"Come with me. I'm getting you out of here."

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"by the way, my name's Darek."

"Super. Now can you get me out of here?" I asked him.

He didn't answer, he just went to work untying my straps. "Man, that Luke sure can tie a knot."

"What the heck is he talking about? Does he have a brain disorder? What's the deal with the gods? That's not real."

Darek looked me in the eye. "'Fraid so."

"Super. _You're _crazy too!"

It took almost an hour for Derek to convince me it was true, and you don't want to know what it took. Finally I was in the doorway, untied, with Derek in the hallway.

We walked down several halls and turned into countless doors.

"So, do you like to draw?"

"Shhh," I whispered, scared someone would wake up.

"It's O.K. They all sleep on the other side of the ship."

Good. Wait... ship?

"Oh, no," I breathed.

Darek noticed my concern. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not good on boats. Not good."

"Well, that's one..." He muttered.

"One what?" I asked.

"Nothing. Um, do what do you like to do? Do you draw? Or write? Or think a lot?"

"I don't really do anything. I can't draw, I'm a terrible writer, and I have some disorder thingy..."

"ADHD?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wel, do you swim? Or ride horses?"

"I lived in an orphanage, Derek. Do you think we got to swim and ride horses?

I stopped. "Well, there was one thing..."

"What?"

I turned to him and looked him in the eye. "Derek, you can't tell anyone this."

"O.K.," he said.

" At the orphanage, I had a weird power. I could control people. Not all the time, I couldn't control when it happened. It just did. I could make people do things that I really wanted them to do, but only at certain times. That's why I couldn't control you or Luke. I don't know when they'll be what I call 'chargede' enough to use."

Derek was silent. We kept walking. I could tell he was trying to process all of that information.

We finally stopped in front of a large oak door with a brass knocker. "Well, here we are," Derek said.

"Let's go!" I started to open the door but Derek stops me.

"Wait!"

I paused.

'Um..." He blushed. "Leah, I haven't known you for a while, but..."

He stepped towards me. His mouth met mine. And I didn't pull away.

Oh, gods. My first kiss. All the boys in the orphanage were nasty, rotten, and smelly. He did kidnap me, but he was helping me escape. I can't say I hated him.

After around thirty seconds (it felt like hours) We pulled apart. He stared at me, and then turned away and blushed. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "I shouldn't have. I just... you're so beautiful- and smart. I was impressed how you didn't give in to Luke." He seemed to be talking more to himself than to me.

I smiled at him. "Don't be sorry," I whispered, "Let's just leave-together."

I turned and opened the door...

...and walked into Luke.

"Well, well." He said. "The lovebirds are escaping. It's so sweet. I can't believe you didn't figure it out! Ha!"

Turning to Derek, he said, "Did you figure it out?"

"Yeah," Derek mumbled, "I think she's an Amnious."

Luke turned back to me. "You didn't figure it out! Oh, gosh. Derek isn't really your friend. He doesn't really like you. He was just trying to figure out what god/goddess your parent was. And he did! You are the daughter of Amnious, a banished goddess. The goddess of control. He did his job well."

"Derek, it isn't true! Tell me it isn't true! You don't work for him...right?"

As Luke's minions chained my arms up and dragged me down the hallway, all I could see was Derek standing still, and all I could hear was Derek's last words before the doors banged shut:

"I'm sorry, Leah."


	4. Percy

So, I'll spare you the dedtails of my little "visit" with Luke. All you need to know was it hurt- a lot. And I managed not to tell him about my "mind control". And, I was still in a chair, chains around my legs and ankles.

I thought back to what had happened in the last week. Yes, a week. Luke told me that while I was "out" (unconcious) they had lot's of time to (eew) study me. I hope that means my eyes and stuff. And hopefully surgery. Even that is better than, like, a full body check-up.

So... I'm the child of a banished Godess? Wow. I actually feel bad for him. He must have a mental issue. But... if mind control is real, who is to say that gods aren't? No. GODS WEREN'T REAL.

I thought about Derek. I felt a mix of emotions- hurt, angry, betrayed. But most of all- love.

I loved him.

I still did. I actually believed he was sorry, but that doesn't mean I trusted him. I felt bad- I shouldn't be loving him. It would just lead to my doom. But no matter how hard I tried, I knew I loved him. It didn't make sense. He was evil, for goodness sake. I couldn't- no, I wouldn't love him. But I knew that wasn't true. I did love him.

A noise to my left makes my head spin around, distracting me from my thoughts. Wow. That hurt. I'm gonna get a bruise tommorrow.

Someone's climbing through the window.

"Hey!"

I freeze. The figure had green eyes that glow in the dark.

"Hey!" He hissed again. It sounds like a boy. "Are you Leah?"

"Stay away from me!" I stammer. "Get away!"

"Relax. I'm here to help."

"Sure, that's what the last person said, and look where it got me!"

"Well, you can trust me. I'm Percy."

He pulled the mask he was wearing off his head. He sure was cute- but that didn't mean I trusted him.

"No!" I shreiked. I was hysterical. I didn't want to go with anyone, and get hurt. I just wanted to be back at the orphanage, no matter how terrible it was.

**Percy's POV**

The girl -Leah, I think Chiron told me- looked terrible. Her eyes were wild, and she was chained to the chair. Her leg was tilted at a funny angle, and she had a swelled cheek and nose. There were cuts all over her body, and her clothing was ripped. Therer were worse injuries I don't want to describe. I felt hatred fill my heart. I couldn't believe Luke had done this.

I heard an "oof!" behind me and turned to see Annabeth fall through the window. Unlike me, she was soaked.

"How come you get to stay dry?" She complained in a teasing tone, but when I turned my bdy so she could get a clear viewe of Leah, her expression blanked. I could see her heart going out in sympathy for the poor girl. She had obviously been hurt -tortured, even,- and from what I could tell, she would trust no one now.

"O.K.- Leah?" I asked.

"What do you want from me? O.K., I'll do it!" She was hysterical.

"No, no, it's not that- first, I'm Percy. Second, do you know mythology? Greek mythology?"

She groaned. "Oh, not another one!"

I had no clue what she was talking about, but Annabeth helpfully put in, "Well, the gods are-"

"I know, they're real, yadda yadda yadda. Just how many people are there that believe in this? Is it a religion or something?"

I was stunned. Just one look at Annabeth's face told me she felt the same way. How did she know? Oh. Luke.

"It's not a religion," I hissed, "It's real."

She started laughing. Her cheeks were hollow- she hadn't had food in a couple of days, obviously. She had had water, I observed- but not alot. How do I know? Duh. Son of Posiedon here. I can tell when someone's dehydrated or something. And she is very dehydrated. She'd had just enough water to keep her awake and alive- for questioning, I guess.

She started crying. I moved closer and uncapped Riptide. She started crying harder.

"No..." she croaked, "Please... don't hurt me... not again..."

My heart went out to her. I crouched to her level. "Hey," I said, "I'm gonna help you. but you have to hld still so I can cut the chains, O.K.?"

She looked me in the eye for the first time. "Help me, huh? That's what he said. So I went. And now... my leg... and my eye... my... my... myself..." and she started crying again. I waited, and eventually she looked up. "O.K.," She said, "I'll go with you. But it's gonna be a mistake." And with that, she stood stock still.

I cut her chains and helped her to her feet. For the first time, I noticed how beautiful she was. Her raven hair was tangled and dirty, but it still fell across her face naturally, covering her eyes. And her eyes... I could see them under her hair, they were a maroonish brown. Her face was heart-shaped, and she was pale as the moon. I turned, holding her elbow, when I realised that Nico had entered the room. (For those of you who have read BOTL, a hero can only have two companions. Unlike Annabeth's mistake.) He was gaping at me.

"Wow," he muttered. "Wow... I knew she was hurt, but I didn't think that..." his voice trailed off. He didn't need to finish the sentence. We were all thinking it. He couldn't believe how hurt she was.

"O.K.," I said to Annabeth, "Lete's get her out of-" Annabeth's look told me something was wrong. I slowly helped the girl to Annabeth, who started crying in her jacket, and turned.

In the doorway was Luke.

**Leah's POV**

I saw Luke in the doorway. I noticed Derek behind him, looking ashamed and unhappy. I gave an angry hiss. Percy's eyes narrowed. He opened his mouth to talk, but Luke cut him off.

"Now, now," he said, "I wouldn't be doing that if you don't want to face the wrath of Luke Castellan, general of Kronos!"

I snarled weakly, "Is that the name for the local garbage dump? Oh, sorry... It's your name."

Luke hissed. "Well, well. The birdies free. I guess I'll have to punish you for trying to escape again." He turned his wrist towards me, and whispered something that I couldn't understand. Magic.

I was lifted off the ground in a ray of red light. It was pure torture. I was on fire, I was burning up. I couldn't go on. I couldn't live.

"It's new. It's got different levels," he smirked. "Blue is the lightest, red is the middle, and yellow... well, it can kill you."

I collapsed on the floor. I was panting heavily. Annabeth and Percy looked horrified. "Is this what he's been ddoing to you?" Asked Annabeth.

"Well, more with the swords and the smacking, and less with the rays, but pretty much, yes." I agreed.

"We have to get her out of here," Percy said. Unfortunately, Luke heard.

"No, you don't," He said.

I was so angry. it filled me up. I'd felt this before... I was controling.

I lifted off the ground in an energy ball. I glared at Luke. A horrible, raspy voice filled my mouth.

_"You will let us go," _I glared at Luke. "_We are leaving."_

"I will let you go," He replied. "You are leaving."

And as we scampereed out the window, The last thing I remember was cliimbing into a little boat before falling asleep.


	5. Sorry I'm late!

SOOORY! DON'T KILL ME!

(Hides from reviewers throwing rotton tomatoes.)

Here you go... short and not very well written, but hey, it's something.

I stirred uneasily. I blinked. I was in a room with an anxious boy standing over me, while I lay on the bed. Actually, four people were standing over me. I receognised all of them.

I shot up. "You!" I hissed to the boy. "How dare you! Why are you here?" Derek blinked.

"Youo're awake," He said, sounding relieved. "Thank the gods."

"That doesn't answer my quesetion!" I shouted. "Why are you here?Get away from me!"

"Leah, calm down," soothed the girl, Annabeth. "He brought you here. Well, we did, but he came with us."

I tried to stand, but I gasped in pain as my leg crumpled beneath me. "Give her the ambrosia," Percy instructed, "And the nectar. It'll help."

I glared at him. "I don't care what happens, I just want _him" _I pointed at Dererk, "Out of my room!"

Derek slunked out.

"So," I said brightly, "Where are we?"

They all stared at me.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. "I hate him. Yes I've only known him for a week, but I still hate him. I never want to lay eyes on him again. Let him leave. I hope I never, ever, look at him again!"

"Random outburst," said Percy.

"So," I said flatly, "Where are we?"

"Camp half-blood," Nico said. "A place where demi-gods like us can train and stay. You are the first demi-god of control. That's really cool, but I bet that-"

"O.K., Nico," Annabeth interupted, "She wants to know where we are, not random facts. We're in Camp half-blood's infirmary. You're the only patient right now. You've been out for almost a week, and Chiron is worried. He's a centaur, like in the stories."

I fell back on my pillow. Annabeth looked worried. "We'll leave you; this is a lot to take in." I fell into a deep slumber right after they left.

***

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. My leg seemed to be healed- at least, almost. Annabeth was sitting by my bedside table. She sprang up. "Leah, you're OK!" She exclaimed. "You went back out of it after we talked to you. It's time to get you to cabin eleven, where you'll be staying until they build a cabin for you."

She showed me around camp. It was incredible- lava climbing wall, archery, greek, arts and crafts, the twelve cabins, the hearth of Hestia in the middle of camp. I loved it all! I was in the Hermes cabin until they got my cabin built and all my stuff was sorted out.

Annabeth was walking towards the Hermes cabin, and I followed. I walked inside. Wow, it's CROWDED! I wonder if I even get a bed.

A kid jerked his thumb to the floor and said, "Newbies get the floor."

Guess not.

Someone else called, "Regular?"

I knew what to say. Annabeth had warned me. I said, "Sort of. My cabin is being built."

"Who's your dad?" A kid jeered. "Someone stupid? A minor god? Hey wait! I heard about you! You're that goddess of control kid! What a stupid parent. What can you do- boss people around?"

"How about I force you to drown yourself?" I asked quietly. "Or burn yourself? Accidentally fall off the climbing wall?"

The kid stared at me, wide-eyed. "You can't do that. That's impossible."

I smirked. "Wanna take that bet?" And they left me alone for the rest of the morning- except for that boy. He came up to me after a couple of minutes. "Get away," I said sharply. He winced.

"Hey, that wasn't me. It was my twin- Travis Stoll. I'm Connor, child of Hermes. Sorry 'bout him. He gets a little.... odd around new campers."

I looked at him oddly. "Well, on to dinner."

***

I sat down at the table to find someone grabbing my wrist. I supressed a shriek, but it turned into a full fledged growl when I saw Derek holding my wrist. Every eye in the camp was on us- except for Mr. D, who was plying Pinochle.

"What do you want?" I growled.

He refused to meet my eyes. "Listen, Leah, I'm sorry that-"

"Get your filthy traitor hands off me." I snarled. "You had a choice. You could have saved me. I would be safe. But you were too scared- so now I'm scarred for life. I hope you can remember that, traitor." I tossed my hair and walked away, leaving a stunned Derek and a silent camp behind me.

OK, I know this was terrible! Too much talking, not enough action, and it's the shortest chappie I've ever written. Please, I just wanted to update- And I swear that it will be longer next time. I'm so sorry!


	6. Amnious

I grumbled to myself, kicking up the dirt as I walked along the beach. "Stupid boy. How dare he!" I was ready to call him a word that I'd learned in the last week, (courtesy of Luke) but I stopped. I was at the edge of the sand and the water. I sighed. I wasn't at home anywhere, was I?

"I have no place to go," I said softly. I mean, I was here at Camp Half-Blood, but what now? I can't spend my life here. I'm too different. I was trerading on thin ice- a guest in my own home.

I sighed, mulling over my life. Different. An outsider. Hated. Weak.

I realised, standing there at the edge of the water and the edge of the beach, that this was me. Never at home. No place bbelongning. I was an outsider wherever I went, aand I knew, just _knew_ that there was a place for me somewhere. Trouble was, where?

"Inbetween ocean and earth," I whispered. "Inbetween ocean and earth."

I buried my face in my hands. I could see the elements all around me- the water, the sky, the earth, the animals, the life, the death. Everywhere you go, everyone has a home. Everyone but me.

Tears streamed down my cheecks. I watched silently as they fellinto the ocean. I couldn't see them. They were just one in a million, indistinguishable by first glance, but a different color and taste inside. "I'm a tear," I said aloud. "I'm the tear. I'm lonely and afraid. But there's always other tears, aren't there?"

"Yes, there are, but you will have to search to find them." A voice chided gently. I whirled around.

Milky white skin set against ebony hair. Flawless skin and deep purple eyes.

Purple, I thought, the perfect color. Dangerous, mysterious, and sad. Just like me.

The woman's voice was high and sweet, musical. She was wearing a flowing silk gown of turquiose silk, an intricate pattern of pearly white thread crisscrossing her chest. It seemed to dance on her skin, never resting. She was staring at me expectantly, a smile blossoming from her ruby lips.

"You're Amnious," I breathed. "You're my mother."

"_The hardest things to find in life are the ones that we hid." _{1}

"Yes," she said, "I am."

"How did you... who is my... I mean, how long have you... where did you...." I stammered, my mind filling with questions.

My mother sighed. "First, let me take you to a more private place," she told me. She snapped her fingers.

We were in a simple room, about ten feet by ten feet. The walls were made entirely of glass, and each showed a different place. One wall showed the mountains, covered with snow and a light purple color on the horizon. Another showed the beach, waves lapping against the shore. Yet another showed a forest, with deer passing by and sniffing the windows.

"Look up," my mother said. The ceiling was a starry night sky, with the constatlations twinkling. Out of curiousity, I looked down and were hundreds of feet in the air, flying and twirling. Most people would get dizzy watching that, but I just stared in fascination.

"Now," my mother said, "Have a seat." I sat in one of the two chairs in the room, and I took a deep breath in, catching the scent of lavender. "What do you want to know?"

I had thousands of questions, but me being me, said the one that was closest to the front of my mind. "Where are we?" I asked, though I was pretty sure I knew the answer.

My mother sighed and waved her hand, a teacup appearing in thin air. "We're everywhere," she said simply.

We sat in silence. It was not uncomferable, just the silence of two people who aren't ready to move forewards.

Soon, though, I was. "How was I born?" I asked. "Who was my father? Who.... who am I?"

My mother smiled again. "You were born everywhere and nowhere, inbetween life and death."

I blinked. "I was born on the River Styx?"

My mother laughed, and even as thunder rumbled, we were alone, together. We could not be harmed here. "No," she said gently, "You were not. Hera was forced, by Zeus, not to let her servant, Goddess of the Midwife, to let me give birth anywhere. But," she smiled mischevously, a smile that stirs up my memories, "I am not the goddess of wandering for nothing."

I frowned. "But I thought you were the goddess of control," I protested. She shook her head.

"Wandering and controlling aren't much different, dear," she said softly. "You must control to stop your wandering, and wander to end your controlling."

I frowned. To me, that made no sense at all. "Soooo.... you're the goddess of an oxymoron," I pointed out. She chuckled and nodded her head. I frowned. "I still don't get how I could have been born if you weren't allowed to give birth."

My mother smiled widely. "The key words, my dear, were _not allowed to give birth anyplace you can find_. That was what Zeus said. But, you see, you were born nowhere. Nowhere and everywhere, not one place, not anywhere. You see...." My mother sighed and leaned back in her chair, her eyes closed. She still looked beautiful. Her eyes opened.

"I will tell you my story, little one, a story older than Gaia herself."

I leaned forewards in anticipation, and suddenly, I was there, before the earth had been created, before there was anything. Before there was anywhere. It was not a place, it was not a time. It is inexplicable, like trying to describe colors to a blind man. We could have been standing there for seconds, or for hours for all I knew. There was no time. There was no place. We were Everywhere and Nowhere.

"This," my mother said, "is where I come from. And in addition, where you were born."

Please update! It's short, but the next chapter will be Amnious' life, and Leah's life. I am out of ideas of where to take the story from there, though, someone tell me what I can dooo!

Review review review! And thanks to the people who reviewed.

{1}: This is a sort of paragraph break.


	7. Possible last chapter Not sure

**This chappie is really short and it sucks. READ THE AN AT THE BOTTOM!**

I was born when, or before, Gaia was born. I am not particularly a god, more of a symbol.

I had spent my life watching the earth grow, watching people develop. You have always intrigued me; your race is one of splendor. You think of the world in such a fascinating way. But then I met Jupiter.

Jupiter is the Roman god, equivalent to Zeus. I was in that room that we were just in, I was there when I first saw him. I fell in love with him, and he with me. I knew he could see past my disguise, he saw me for who I was. He loved me, Leah. He loved me.

He was as strong and powerful as Zeus, but nowhere near as stern. He was kind, and gentle, but he already had a wife. I know I should not have had you, but I am glad I did. He and I had a wonderful time, Leah, and he always smelled like lilacs, sweet and gentle. Many men would sy that is a thingfor women, but I love lilacs, and I assume you do too.

I gave birth to a set of twins, a boy and a girl. They are your half siblings. Zeus and Jupiter are enemies, and he was furious with what I had done. He banished me. But I came back.

Now, I may be older and wiser than Zeus, but I had pledged myself to serve under his command at the time of the Ancient War, so I must follow his commands. I gave birth to my children, and they were born on earth. Zeus, as I said, was furious. But he didn't punish me. He waited.

Then, a few years later, I became pregnant again- with you. Zeus punished me then, having Hera forbid her servant from granting me rest 'anyplace that I could find'. So I had you here- in the Darkness and the Light, in the Everywhere and the Nowhere. I had you taken down to earth, and I waited. Zeus was terribly angry, but what could he do? I had found a way through his punishment.

So I watched you, Leah, I watched you grow up. Your father died soon after you were born, unfortunately, but you were still alive. I sent word to Camp Half-blood when Luke Castellan found you. I watched as you struggled to grow up. And then I decided enough was enough.

I took you here, and I am explaining everything to you.

Amnious finished her story and looked back at me. I smiled faintly, my head reeling from the information crammed into it.

"What now?"

It was a reasonable question, I hope. I think that this was it. She had helped me all she could. She had given me the rope- now I had to start climbing.

"Now," she said, "You go back home."

No, I thought as we landed back on the beach, Not back home. To Camp- Half-Blood. There's a difference. Camp Half-Blood is where I was staying. Home is where you feel comfterable, and happy. Home is where no one cares what you do, because you're family. No, Camp Half-Blood is definetely not home. At least not yet.

Bu they, who knows?

**OK, guys, I know this chappie sucked, but I dodn't care. This might be the end, might not. If it is, anyone who wants can make a sequal- about the twins, children of Amnious and Jupiter.**

**Just PM me and I can give you all the information you want on them. I really would liek someone to make a sequal, but if no one does I will probably make my own.**

**Oh, there might be another chappie coming. We'll see.**


End file.
